Lycée One Piece
by xxx-mrstwo-xxx
Summary: Ceci est une schoolfic sur les personnages de one piece! je dis rien d'autre venez lire


Salut tous le monde! Voila sa fait longtemps que je lit sur se site et jai enfin décider de m'inscrire et poster ma schoolfic que j'ai écrite ya très longtemps sur skyrock et que j'ai décider de terminer cette fois ici! J'espère que ça vous plaira! *-*

* * *

Nous somme un lundi de septembre dans le lycée One Piece, le lycée le plus fréquenté de Fushia. Et vous savez pourquoi on va s'intéresser à ce lycée? Tout simplement parce que nous allons nous occuper d'une joyeuse bande qui est dans ce lycée depuis déjà une année entière. Justement c'est la bande qui fait son entrée dans l'établissement scolaire. Je vais vous faire une petite présentation: donc déjà du côté garçons ont a un gars avec un chapeau de paille qui se nomme Luffy, c'est en quelque sorte le leader parce que leur nom de bande viens à partir de lui et son chapeau. Ensuite une tête verte du nom de Zoro et une tête blonde qui se prénomme Sanji qui entrent en se battants en compagnie de Kidd, un espèce de psycopathe et un tatouer de presque partout, Law qui eux deux paris sur qui des deux va gagner cette fois et Usopp, un jeune garçon au long-nez qui raconte une de ses fameuses aventures à une jeune fille blonde du nom de Kaya. Après on a quatre jeunes filles aux belles formes, avec des caractères différents et deverses couleurs de cheveux. Pour commencer Nami, une jeune rousse qu'il ne faut pas chercher. Ensuite Robin, une grande brune,Vivi, elle elle a les cheveux bleus et enfin la seule fille de la bande qui a un percing sous l'oeil droit et des cheveux roses,Bonney. Les présentations sont terminées, rentrons dans leur univers, celui de ma fiction.

Zoro: Qu'est ce que ta dit l'sourcil en vrille?!

Sanji: J'ai dit ferme ta gueule espèce d'algue !

Zoro: Enfoiré !

Sanji: Viens t'battre au lieu de m'casser les tympans crétin !

Sanji & Zoro: *se battent*

Kidd: Ouais Zoro, vas-y, j'ai parier 5 euros sur toi !

Law: Vas-y Sanji, j'ai parier sur toi! Fout lui un coup de pied que j'empoche les sous de cet abruti!

Kidd: Non l'écoute pas, c'est toi qui va gagner, aller Zoro!

Law: Mais arrête de rêver abruti, c'est Sanji qui va gagner!

Nami: *les frappes* VOS GUEULES!

Zoro,Kidd&Law: AÏEE Namiii !

Sanji: Nami chérie, pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

Nami: Parce que tu me soûles !

Sanji: Tu viens de me briser le coeur ma Nami chérie, mais bon tu es pardonnée.

Nami: Ouais,ouais..

Zoro: le vent! *se fout de sa gueule*

Sanji: La ferme!

Zoro: Viens t'battre l'blondinet.

Sanji: Quand tu veux marimo.

Usopp: Les gars,je pense que vous devriez vous calmer sinon vous risquerez d'être dans l'coma.

Kidd: Pinocchio a raison.

Usopp: C'est qui que tu traîtes de pinocchio ?

Kidd : Mon cul -'

Usopp : Mmmmh.

DING DRING (NDA : pour info c'est la cloche du lycée ^^')

Luffy : Sa sonne !

Les autres : Sans déc' ?! -'

Zoro : Merde, on a oublier de regarder en quel classe on est !

Nami : Heureusement que vous nous avez nous les filles sinon qu'est ce que vous serez j'me le demande bien.

Robin : On est tous dans la même classe, 2°A.

Sanji : Heureusement qu'il y a mes somptueuses déesses ! Oh, Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, Kaya adoré, Bonney ma rose,Vivi jolie ! *tourne l'œil en cœur autour d'elles*

Vivi: *énervée* Bon y va ?! *commence à partir*

Sanji: Euh oui. *demande à Bonney* Elle a quoi Vivi ?

Bonney: Comment tu veux que j'le saches ?

Sanji: Peut être parce que t'es sa meilleure amie.

Bonney: Je peux juste te donner un conseil.

Sanji: Lequel?

Bonney: Fait attention à comment tu dragues.

Sanji: Comment sa?

Bonney: Ne drague pas quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas amoureux.

Sanji: C'est dûr.

Bonney: Je sais mais sa peux aussi jouer sur ta vie. Réfléchies-en.

Sanji: Ta raison,merci.

Bonney: De rien. Bon alors les gens, sa fait un quart d'heure que sa a sonné, faudrait peut être y aller.

Vivi&Robin: Ouais j'avoue.

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de leur salle de cours. Mais bon, au bout de 10 minutes:

Sanji: Dîtes, on a perdu la tête ou quoi?

Kaya: Comment sa?

Sanji: Vous trouvez pas que sa fait normal qu'on tourne en rond depuis dix minutes sans trouver la salle?

Usopp: Tu peux aller droit au but?

Law: Ouais, s'il te plaît.

Sanji: Bah, je sais pas si vous avez remarquer,mais c'est celui qui n'a pas du tout de sens de l'orientation qui nous guide.

Kidd: Ooh putain, ta raison!

Nami: Ouais, donc Zoro, tu vas derrière et tu te tais.

Zoro: M'ouais..

5 minutes après:

Luffy: T'es trop forte Nami,t'as trouver la salle en même pas 5 minutes.

Nami: Oui, je sais que je suis exeptionelle.

Kidd: Pas besoin de se jeter des fleurs.

Usopp: Surtout quand tu te rends compte que Zoro n'est pas là.

Nami: Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

Law: Sanji aussi est pas là.

Nami: Bon, Vivi et Robin, vous allez les chercher et vous autres et moi on va essayer de pas finir chez le principal dès le premier jour.

Luffy: Pourquoi c'est elles qui vont à leurs recherches?

Nami: Parce que ce sont les seules qui pourront retrouver leur chemin le plus facilement et le plus rapidement possible.

Luffy: Ah ok *souris de tout ses dents*

Nami: -'

Du côté Robin,Vivi:

Vivi: Mais putain, ils sont où?

Robin: J'avoue là! Encore Zoro c'est normal mais Sanji c'est extra rare.

Vivi: Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de s'entretués?

Robin: Dis pas d'conneries. Ils se battent souvent mais ils viendront pas à se point.

Vivi: Ouais, ta raison.

Robin: Bon, je propose qu'on se sépare, la première qui trouve l'un deux, envoie un sms à l'autre.

Vivi: Ok! Aller bonne chance *commence à partir*

Robin: A toi aussi! * souris et part également*

Du côté du reste de la bande:

Donc déjà eux sont toujours devant la porte a réfléchir à un scénario.

Law: Bon on rentre dans cette salle oui ou non?

Luffy: Attends y'a Nami qui révise un spermario.

Kidd: *le frappe* Un scénario abruti!

Usopp: Ta fini Nami?

Nami: Non! On va pas rentrer en disant: " Excusez nous on a pas entendus la cloche sonné et puis après on s'est perdus parce que comme des crétins on a laissé Zoro nous guider et quand on s'est rendus compte on l'a envoyé derrière et quand on a trouvé la salle, bah on a perdu Zoro et Sanji donc on a envoyé Robin et Vivi les chercher". (NDA: elle a parlé avec un ton faussement ironique)

Bonney: Tu m'étonnes que vus sur cette angle..

Luffy: Oui mais c'est la vérité sauf qu'on a entendus la cloche sonné.

Nami: Je sais mais bon, quelqu'un a une meilleure idée?

Kaya: On a cas tous proposés une idée.

Nami: Bonne idée . Bon Luffy commence please.

Luffy: On a qu'à dire la vérité!

Nami: Donc on va écouté Usopp.

Usopp: On peut dire que l'on s'est perdus a cause de Zoro et que lui et Sanji sont morts devans ma beauté.

Nami: -',Mais bien sûr,on passe, Kidd?

Kidd: On est arrivés en retard, Zoro et Sanji sont pas venus car ils sont malades.

Nami: Je pense pas qu'il vont gober sa parce que ce matin c'est bien eux deux qui se sont fait le plus remarquer avec leurs disputes matinales. Bon, Law?

Law: Zoro et Sanji se sont entretués dans le couloir et on a pleurés sur leur tombes.

Nami: -' T'es trop glauque toi et puis sa n'a pas de sens parce que "pleurés sur leurs tombes", je vois pas d'où elles sortent les tombes. Donc on passe,Kaya?

Kaya: On a perdus Zoro et Sanji et Robin et Vivi sont allées les chercher pendant que nous on cherchaient la salle de cours.

Nami: Sa pourrait marcher mais le hic c'est que sa fait une demi-heure que sa a sonné. Donc on va écouté Bonney et on décide.

Bonney: Désolé Nami mais j'ai tellement faim que je peux pas réfléchir à un scénario.

Law: Fallait bien que sa arrive.

Luffy: Bon, on entre?

Nami: M'ouais. C'est pas comme si le bureau de Garp nous est inconnu.

Kidd: J'avoue.

Nami: Bon allez fait ton entrée Luffy,on te suit.

Luffy: souris* Ok! *ouvre la porte en grand* SALUT SMOCKER!

Smocker: Tu peux pas entrer normalement LUFFYYYYY ?!

Les autres élèves: C'est qui c'fou? "."

Smocker: Je peus savoir pourquoi vous avez 45 minutes de retard les mômes?

Usopp: C'est tout bête vous allez jamais nous croire.

Smocker: Dîtes toujours. -_-

Usopp: On s'est fait capturer par des extraterrestres!

Nami: *le frappe* Crétin! Et pourquoi pas des zombies ont voulus faire amis amis avec nous? -'

Luffy: Ah bon ? *o*

Nami: Mais non idiot *le frappe*

Smocker:Bon vous m'dîtes pourquoi vous avez 45 minutes de retard? Et je veux la vérité!

Kaya: Bah le temps qu'on part à la recherche de la salle de cours y'a 15 minutes qui sont passées..

Law: Après on a tourné en rond pendant dix minutes..

Kidd: Parce que comme des cons on se laissaient guider par Zoro, monsieur je n'ai pas de sens de l'orientation..

Nami: Donc après je l'ai envoyé derrière et j'ai trouver la salle bien sûr en même pas 5 minutes dans cet énorme établissement scolaire..

Bonney: Et pendant que Nami se jetait des fleurs, on a remarquer que Zoro et Sanji étaient pas là..

Usopp: Alors après Nami a envoyé Robin et Vivi à leurs recherches..

Smocker: Mais tous sa pouvaient se passer en moins de temps.

Luffy: Mais c'est parceque Nami révisait un spermario, qui ne lui a pas servis d'ailleurs.

Smocker: Un spermario? 0.o

Nami: *frappe luffy* Un scénario espèce de triple crétin!

Luffy: Ah ouii, un scénario, ce que chui bête !

Tous le monde: On s'étaient tous rendus compte! -'

Smocker: Ouais bon vu que j'ai le motif à présent..

Nami: Vous allez nous dire de nous asseoir a nos places ?

Smocker: Non, je crois que vous connaisser Garp?

Les autres élèves: Monsieur, ils peuvent pas c'est que le premier jour.

Smocker: Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, toutes cette petite bande a redoublés cette année.

Un élève: C'est possible?

Smocker: Bah oui.

Kaya: Et Vivi,Robin,Zoro et Sanji ?

Smocker: Ils iront quand ils arriveront.

TOC TOC

Smocker: Entrez!

..: *entrent dans la salle*

Robin: Désolé du retard Smocker.

Smocker: 1heure de retard c'est quand même abusé les mômes.

Vivi: C'est à cause de ces crétins là!

Zoro: C'est qui que tu traîtes de crétin?!

Sanji: Bah toi évidemment.

Smocker: On s'calme.

Zoro: Tu cherches la baston enculé?

Sanji: J'y prends avec plaisir marimo.

Un élève: Super, une baston!

Smocker: Te réjouis pas trop vite parce que de 1/ sa va commencer par frapper,insulter et puis les coups de poings de Nami vont les de 2/Y'en a tous les jours plusieurs fois et je peux te dire qu'à la longue on s'en lasse.

L'élève: Sérieux?

Sanji: TA DIT QUOI? *fous un coup d'pied*

Zoro: *tombe a terre* Sa va pas?

Smocer: Quand tu penses que ces deux là sont meilleurs amis!

Sanji: REPETE ENFOIREE!

Zoro: J'ai rien dit.

Sanji: J'AI DIT REPEETE, NOOOOON!

Vivi: SANJIIIIII!

Zoro: Putain,qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là?

Kidd: J'sais pas mais a a l'air grave!

Usopp: Mais comment sa se fait qu'il ait crache une aussi grosse masse de sang?!

Smocker: C'est grave, j'appelle les urgences!

Robin: Y'a pas le médecin scolaire?

Smocker: Non, il n'y a que l'infirmière et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra compter sur elle car en plus ce n'est pas MME Kureha mais une remplaçante qui s'évanouis à la moindre vus du sang.

Law: Super infirmière -'.

5 minutes après:

DIGA DIGON DIGA DONG (NDA: Pour info c'est la sirène de l'ambulance)

Un gens qui déscends de la voiture d'ambulance: C'est pour qui que vous nous avez apellez?

Zoro: Pour lui. *montre sanji*

Le gars: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

Zoro: Il a craché énormément de sang et s'est évanouis.

Le gars: Il s'est passé quelque chose? Quelqu'un l'a frappé par exemple?

Smocker: Non. Il a juste commence a crié et puis voilà..

Le gars: D'accord. Qui l'accompagne?

Smocker: La bande vous ne pouvez pas tous y aller donc je vais choisir seulement deux d'entre vous et le reste d'entre vous allez prévenir Satch. ... Donc Zoro et Vivi vous y aller et les autres vous allez prévenir Satch et les autres et j'autorise exeptionnellement et personnellement que vous partiez tous à l'hôpital. Seulement à l'hôpital.

La bande: OK!

Fin du chapitre.


End file.
